Projection systems have experienced substantial technical advances in recent years. Some projection systems now operate by shining lamp light onto a spinning color wheel made of different color filter segments, allowing different wavelengths of light (colors) to pass through the wheel at different times over the course of one rotation of the wheel. These projection systems then pass the filtered light to a digital micromirror device comprising a plurality of individual mirror elements that can be selectively controlled to reflect the filtered light toward or away from a projection lens to generate an image. Although projection systems have experienced substantial technical advancement, there remains a need for increased image quality.